Knightmares
by Take You Down
Summary: Miya has been having strange nightmares of KITT trying to kill her. Will she be able to get over her fear of KITT, or will the nightmares tear their sibling like relationship apart? Please R&R! (SET IN KR2008!) *NOW COMPLETE!* DONT OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT MY OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Knightmares**

 _She was running through, what seemed to be,, the woods. It was raining and thundering hard. But there was a noise that blocked out all the thunder and rain…_

 _A roar of an engine._

 _She was running hard and faster then she ever had before. She could hear the car catching up to her. She could feel her heart hammering out of her chest with fear that she will die. Her lungs burned as she panted, struggling to stay ahead of the deadly machine chasing her. Although the woods did help give her the upper hand, it was still a very dangerous situation._

 _Because this "car" was no ordinary car. Oh no._

 _This "car" was a Shelby GT 500 Mustang…_

 _And the car had_ _his_ _deadly sights on Miya._

 _As Miya was running, she tripped over a small rock. She tried to get up as fast as she could…..but she just wasn't fast enough._

 _The car advanced on her like a bullet in a matter of minutes. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she stared into the RED scanner._

" _No….please….don't hurt me. Please." She begged. Her voice was shaky, and she was trembling._

" _It will all be over soon, Miya Knight." A_ _very_ _familiar, calm computerized voice replied. Miya's eyes grew wider as she heard the engine roar._

 _The car gunned his engine and shot forward like missile._

 _Miya screamed to the top of her lungs, and when the car was only an inch away from her face, everything went black…_

"AHHH!" Miya shot up in her bed. She was in a cold sweat, crying and trembling. She looked over to her night stand on the left side of her bed…. _2:30 AM_.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" She asked herself as fresh tears began to fall. She swung her legs over the side of her bed. She held her hands out in front of her, palm side up.

They were shaking as if she was freezing cold. Her breathing and heart beat were a little calmer, but she was still very frightened by the nightmare. These strange nightmares have been happening since a little over a week ago, when KITT and KARR battled it out. She was so stunned by the fact that KITT, in her opinion, killed. She knew perfectly well that KARR _wasn't human_ but,…still. KITT kind of went against his main programming which is to protect human life….and not _kill_. The nightmares have happened very night since then.

And they _all start the same way_ :

-Her running through the woods

-KITT chasing her

-KITT pinning her and right as he is about to turn her into road kill, everything goes black.

She didn't know if her parents, or anyone in general, knew about her nightmares.

But she knew now if they didn't, they sure as hell would know now. This one was easily her worst one she had so far.

She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard that same _computerized_ voice in her nightmare.

She began to tremble again.

"Miya? Miya are you alright?" The tone wasn't mean or scary in any way, but instead gentle and comforting.

Miya didn't hear that though. Instead his voice had the devil in it.

She slowly turned her head towards the big screen in her room. KITT's blue orb showed on the screen, with his red 'eye' looking directly at her. She felt her heart rate begin to race again. She just hoped KITT didn't notice.

"Miya?" He still kept that gentle note, again Miya never heard that.

"…..I'm ok. It's alright KITT. I'm fine." She hoped he didn't notice the slight tremble in her voice.

She ran a hand through her hair in a nervous manner. She was now fully facing the screen, much to her disapproval and unease. She felt her heart beginning to race again.

 _Uh-oh._

"Miya, I heard you scream. And your vitals suggest otherwise as far as you being 'ok'". Are you sure nothing is wrong or severely bothering you in any manner? Should I get your mother?" He asked gently, for he knew just by her vitals that any wrong turn in wording could cause her to shut him out completely.

He _was not_ going to let that happen.

Miya thought of how to reply, but it wasn't like she could say: _yeah, well, I have been having these nightmares about you and you're trying to kill me in every one of them._

No, that would not end well for anyone.

So she made her decision.

"No, its ok KITT. No need to call my mom. And yes, I'm _completely positive_ nothing is bothering me. Don't worry it was just a nightmare."

 _Crap!_

 _Why did I have to say that!?_ She thought.

Well now she asked for it.

Might as well accept it with open arms, right?

Hey, maybe she could finally relieve herself of the bad feelings towards KITT.

Even though KITT didn't have a face, she could tell just by the eerie silence from the AI, that he was puzzled.

It was very obvious he _never_ had a clue she just had a nightmare, or probably any of them for that matter.

Then he asked the one question she was _praying_ he would not ask.

"What was the nightmare about Miya?...I mean if its ok to ask." He still held that note of comfort in his voice.

"ummm…," she was struggling to figure out what to say.

A lie, a story, _something!_

But she came out empty handed.

Then…. _light bulb._

' _Why not just tell him about the nightmare, but replace KITT with KARR?'_ She thought.

It was going to be risky on her part because she had to make it sound legit and believable. And that meant having to stay calm and not make it obvious she was lying to the AI.

But there was one major problem…..

 _She was a_ _horrible_ _liar._

She took in a deep breath to help calm herself down. She was scared now. KITT knew almost everything about her. Mood swings. Likes. Dislikes. Strengths. Weaknesses. Everything.

She was hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky before she spoke.

"Well, uh, its kinda hard to explain, KITT." She looked up at the screen sheepishly.

"Take your time Miya. As your father would say, 'I'm all ears'." KITT said encouragingly.

"Ok well,….I had a nightmare about….about…"

"KARR?" KITT suggested.

"Y-yes. KARR." She could feel the adrenaline slowly creeping up.

"What about him? What did he do in your nightmare?" He asked gently.

"He-he….was trying to….k-kill…m-me." She tried to fight back the tears, but failed as they streamed down her face.

But she wasn't crying because of the nightmare, she was crying because it was her closest friend/older brother figure that was trying to kill her.

"Oh, Miya...I-I'm sorry." KITT said comfortingly.

"I'm scared KITT! Everything was so real! I could literally feel him advancing upon me. I-I-I don't k-know what to d-do K-KITT." She was shaking really bad again. KITT didn't let the need for comfort go unnoticed.

"Miya come out to me. You can sleep inside my cabim for the remainder of the night. You'll be safe with me. I promise." His voice was soft yet determined. She was a little nervous when she heard the offer. What if her nightmares were true? What if KITT really did want to hurt her?

What if he made his move while she was sleeping inside of him?

All of these thoughts raced through her mind like a speeding car. Yes she wanted to feel safe around him, yes she wanted to trust him, and yes she did want the nightmares to just be a joke.

So it came down to this:

-Trust him

-Don't trust him

She got up out of the bed, quietly opened her door, and padded her way to KITT's cave. She felt anxious as she made her down through the many hallways, until finally reaching KITT's spot.

When she stood at the doorway, she saw that KITT already had his passenger door open for her.

She walked over to him some what slowly before sitting down gingerly in the passenger seat. It was warm in the cabin. She had to stifle a yawn as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position. She nestled into the soft, warm leather before closing her eyes and trying to allow sleep to take over.

It wasn't long before it did. KITT virtually smiled inside his CPU.

"Good night, Miya." He whispered before powering down his systems again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was approximately 6:30:29 AM. The SSC was still quiet because everyone was still asleep.

That is, everyone except for one….

KITT came online at 6 AM to get a head start on organizing files for their missions. Miya was still comfortably passed out in his passenger seat, sleeping like a log.

He turned up the heat a little more to ensure that that she would stay warm. After he took care of that, he then did his morning scan of the entire facility.

Good. Everyone was still safe and sound in their respectful pods…all snoring the day away.

He was pulled from his observations when Miya stirred a little. He didn't pay much mind to it, for he figured she was waking up.

He continued to finish where he left off on the files…when he heard a soft whimper.

KITT, beginning to worry, scanned Miya.

 _Oh no._

According to his scan, her brain activity was spiking off the charts….

Which could only mean one thing….

 _Nightmare._

KITT tried to wake her up.

"Miya," he said softly. "wake up."

But she didn't wake up. Instead her whimpers grew stronger. Turning into quiet cries now.

"Miya," He said a little louder, but with the same softness as before. "sweety wake up."

Still no response. Now she was stirring more in his seat. All the while murmuring "no, no" in her sleep. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. Her cries were becoming louder.

"Miya, you must wake up. Please wake up." His voice turned into an unexpected plea.

Her stirring became more rough now. It was as if she was fighting with something or someone.

KITT was just about to try again when all of the sudden,

"NO!" Her cry broke KITT's virtual heart to hear it.

"Miya," he spoke softly as to not spook her. "are you ok?"

Even though he spoke softly to her, she still flinched as he spoke.

Once again, her sleep was haunted by the unforgettable nightmares of….of…

 _KITT._

Her gaze went from the red eye, to the windshield when she felt tears form in her eyes.

 _Why did it have to be KITT? Why did it have to be…my brother?_ She thought sadly as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the warm headrest, still not looking at KITT.

KITT watched her and knew there was something definitely wrong. He could tell she was thinking about something.

What? He didn't know.

But what he did know was that it was something other than the nightmare.

When she opened her eyes again, he could see the tears she was fighting to keep from falling.

KITT tried to comfort and reassure her the best he could.

"Miya," He spoke softly to her. " its ok to cry. I know whatever that nightmare was about scared you. But I'm here. Nothing can get to you and I won't let it. I promise." He whispered the last part.

Miya looked back down at the attentive red dot that played as KITT's eye. And before she could stop it, her tears began to fall.

She clung to the warm leather seat like a life-line as she buried her face into it.

 _ **Tell him. Just tell him and get it over with.**_ The voice inside her head told her. She winced as the thought fully sunk in.

Could she really just tell him? Could she seriously just tell him the truth about the nightmares?

But what if he got mad? What if he took it the wrong way?

And what if that's all it would take to make her nightmares come true? What if that's all it would take to make KITT finally snap?

No. She pushed away all the 'what if's'. She was sick and tired of the constant nagging fear of KITT! She couldn't take it anymore!

So, with a shaky breath, she said,

"KITT….there's something that I have to tell you." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

KITT didn't like the amount of apprehension in her voice, but figured it was just due to the nightmare.

"of course Miya. What is it?"

Miya swallowed hard. The lump in her throat wasn't subsiding. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"KITT, that nightmare I had last night, you know the one I said was about KARR?"

"Yes. What about it?" He asked gently.

"Well," Her voice turned shaky again, but only slightly as she looked away from the blue orb. "I-I lied."

Then before KITT could respond, it was like someone turned on a faucet inside Miya. She couldn't stop the flow of words.

"It wasn't about KARR. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with him." Her voice was strong and firm as she spoke. "All my nightmares that I have been having, all of them revolve around you, KITT. And not in a good way either."

KITT wanted to ask what his involvement was, but decided to keep quiet for now.

"KITT,…it wasn't KARR that was trying to kill me in my nightmares. It-it was _you_ , KITT. You were the one trying to kill me. The one I had last night was easily the worst one I've had yet. You were literally _chasing me KITT_. You were chasing me through the woods and-and when you finally pinned me down against a rock, you….you-"

Her voice broke and she began to sob into the soft leather seat. She couldn't believe she just said all that to KITT.

And she also couldn't believe the amount of relief she was flooding through her either.

But that was all short lived as she finally turned to face the blue orb on the dash again. The red eye was staring downwards in an ashamed manner. The blue orb itself seemed to have turned a bit darker than its normal brightness.

"Miya," He said still looking down. "I…I don't know what to say."

The amount of hidden hurt in his voice made Miya feel guilty.

"KITT, I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could've helped you Miya. Why did you let it go this far if it was hurting you this badly?" He didn't try to hide the hurt in his voice this time. It caused tears to well up in Miya's eyes again.

The blue orb was still darker and staring downwards.

"KITT, believe me. I wanted to tell you so badly what was going on. Really, I did. But, I didn't want them to be…t-true." Her voice was a soft plea to him as she spoke. She wanted him to understand that she didn't do this to hurt him, she did it because she loved him.

She looked at the blue orb even though he wasn't looking back up at her.

"Miya, those nightmares you have been having are….are complete lies. I couldn't and _never_ would hurt _you_ or anyone else for that matter. Whether it be me getting brain washed or someone physically going in and wiping out my programing, _I could never do it._ " His tone was firm with hints of anger in it as well.

It was at this time that he looked back up to meet Miya in the eyes. His orb, however, still remained darkened.

"Miya," His tone was softer than before. "I love you and I _promise_ you that I would never do something to bring harm to you. Do you believe that?"

She smiled at him warmly.

"I love you too, KITT. And yes, I do believe that." She sighed. "I just wish I knew why I was getting those nightmares in the first place. It was like they were purposely made that way to make me hate you or something."

"Yes, I do have to agree with you on that one. They definitely weren't random."

"Yeah."

There was a small, companionable pause between them. But it was broken with Miya's yawn.

"Tired?" KITT asked through a small chuckle.

"Yeah, all that crying wore me out."

They both chuckled softly.

"Well you have an hour of rest left, that is if you wish to take it."

Miya raised an eyebrow.

"An hour? But I get up at 7 to help mom."

"I know. But I'm going to cover for you and say that you had a bad head ache and decided to sleep in a little longer hoping that would do the trick."

A mischievous grin passed across Miya's lips.

"My dad's rubbed off on you way to much KITT." She said through a small chuckle.

"What? Oh of course not. You are terribly mistaken Ms. Knight." He said with a sarcastic, mockery tone.

Miya laughed at KITT's antics. Once more before yawning again and snuggling up into the warm leather seat.

"Good night, KITT. I love you." She said before her eyes closed.

"Good night, Miya. I love you too." He whispered back.

With a consent sigh, KITT went back to where he left off on the files. However, it was short lived when he suddenly realized that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he too got some extra Z's. So he set an alarm that would wake him up at 7 before closing up the files and slipping into a deep recharge.


End file.
